


Hand-Me-Downs

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, also of course, there is One mention of kaburai but i am not tagging that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Leon loves it when Hop wears his hoodie.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Hand-Me-Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Like my usual trend so far, this fic doesn't involve direct sexual incestuous contact but it still involves one sibling wanting to bang the other. Leon—>Hop for a change this time! Please don't read this if it will upset you, and please do not show it to others that would not want to see it.

It started one morning when Leon was visiting home. The weather edged from summer to fall, and it was one of those days that looked sunny but had a chill to it. Leon sat on the couch in front of the television, Charizard sprawled on the rug in front of it with both eyes closed. They had been training for a while, but Leon hadn't thrown on more than a t-shirt and shorts before going out and the cool temperature forced him back inside.

There was a cooking competition show on television about three people trying to make desserts that resembled the host's Alcremie, but Leon wasn’t focused on it. He was absently wondering when Hop would wake up. He pulled his phone out and began scrolling through social media. There were mostly posts from the other gym leaders on his timeline, along with the occasional post from Hop or blah blah. After his six or seventh scroll, he saw a new post from Raihan. Kabu was practically swimming in Raihan's black and orange hoodie, looking at the camera with a neutral expression. Only a slight tilt at the corner of his mouth betrayed his feelings. 

_ My hoodie is giant on him lol #bestdecisionever #smalldilfsrock #notsmalleverywheretho #seriouslyhefoldsmeinhalfitsamazing  _ the picture was captioned, and Leon shook his head at the screen with a smile. He would have never thought about the two of them together because of how different they were, but he could see it. 

“What’s dilf mean?” Hop asked above him. 

In his haste to get away from Raihan's post, Leon dropped his phone (thankfully facedown) on the floor. He cleared his throat and snatched it up, stuffing it into his pocket. Hop walked around the couch and sat down next to him. Leon's mind span as he wondered what to say.

“Uh—when a Beedrill and a Pidgeotto love each other a lot—” Leon shut his mouth, not sure why he started with that.  _ Why _ did he start like that? Hop already knew what happened next in that scenario anyways, he'd gotten the same awkward talk a few years ago, just as Leon had before that. And afterwards he complained about it to his older brother with his nose scrunched up, and Leon had laughed at how offended he looked. 

Hop burst out laughing at whatever awkward look was on Leon's face now. “Oh my—Lee! Lee I'm just kidding I already know what dilfs are!” He threw his head back and dissolved into giggles. Leon pouted, but Hop’s laughter was infectious and he soon found a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Excuse me for assuming my little brother had some innocence left in him,” Leon grumbled. Hop  _ collapsed _ at that, laughing so hard that he had to clutch at Leon's shoulders to keep himself steady. Leon's smile faltered because now Hop was almost sitting in his lap and so  _ close _ , but he just let the pout fall back into place. This was normal. Just brothers joking around and sitting close to each other and apparently making sex jokes now. Normal brotherly behavior. 

Right? Leon told himself desperately that it was.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hop gasped out when he was done laughing. He let go of Leon and sat back down on his side of the couch. “It’s just, did you like forget about the internet?” 

“No, unfortunately.” Hop was still out of breath from his laughing fit, cheeks flushed. Leon turned his attention back to the television, where one of the three cooks was trying to turn a pile of white gloop into something resembling the Alcremie’s body. She was failing spectacularly.

“Okay, that was fun,” Hop said, getting off the couch. “But unfortunately, I just remembered I have a delivery to make to Victor.” He bounced to the front door, bending down to get his shoes.

“Wait, you're going like that?” 

Hop paused mid-pull, looking up at him. “Uh, yeah?” He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, which wouldn’t help defend against the chill in the air at all.

“Hold on, don't move,” Leon said as he stood up. Hop raised an eyebrow and finished slipping his shoe on. “I told you not to move!”

“Okay, fine, I guess I can rewatch the end of your last match.” Hop pulled his phone out as he leaned against the wall, letting it float in front of his face.

“That's my favorite little brother,” Leon said approvingly. Hop rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hold back his smile. Before Hop could point out that he was Leon's  _ only _ little brother and spoil the moment, Leon sprinted up the stairs and to his room. A blue hoodie was hanging off the edge of the chair and he grabbed it by a sleeve, throwing it over his shoulder. He walked back downstairs and tossed it to his little brother. 

“It’s cold, take this.” Hop unfolded the bundle of fabric and gasped at the print on the front of it. 

“Wait this is from that Cubchoo x Vewmouille x Galar Champion Leon collab you did! Is this for  _ me _ ?”

“Yep, I never wear it! Keep it, it'll fit you better than me.” It was actually loose on Leon and would probably bury Hop in it, but Leon saw no reason to say that aloud. Hop quickly fumbled with the hoodie and got it over his head, then pulled his arms through the sleeves and tugged it down at the bottom.

“Wow! Thanks, Lee! I love it I love it I love it!” 

Leon swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. It did fit Hop well, as far as he was concerned. The ends of the sleeves flopped around as he moved, the bottom billowing like a skirt as he bounced up and down. “No problem, Hop. It looks...it looks good on you.” 

Hop's eyes widened, a giant smile spreading his face open in brightness. “Thank you so so much Lee!” The front door opened and Victor walked in without knocking or asking permission. It was just one of his quirks. Hop gave Leon one last grateful look before going over to meet him. “Okay I have to go now, bye I'll be back soon,” he called as he pushed Victor out of the house. 

Leon waved at him with a smile. He waited for the door to close before he collapsed into the chair, finally acknowledging how fast his heart was beating. This was even worse than he'd thought. Leon had liked that far too much, and not in a brotherly way. The more he thought about how proud and excited Hop was to wear something of his, how big it had been on him, the worse and worse his thoughts became. 

They'd been doing so for months, ever since that time he came home and finally realized his little brother wasn't that adorable boy toddling along after his every step with giant, awestruck eyes any more. Hop had shot up like a tree, now tall enough to be at eye level with Leon's chest instead of his waist. And one hot day he had been napping on the couch, his legs spread apart and body slick with sweat. 

Leon felt his cock twitch as he remembered the way his little brother’s shorts had rolled up so that the insides of his thighs were visible, long and smooth and thin. This was  _ so  _ wrong. He groaned and Charizard raised his head, opening one eye to give him a questioning look. He sighed and rose to his feet, stepping over and petting him on the head. 

“You ready to go in?” He asked, pulling out the pokeball. Charizard nodded and Leon opened it to let him it, giving the ball one last pat before taking it up to his room and placing it in the bag by his desk. With that done, he dropped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He blew out another groan now that he was alone, reluctantly moving his hand under the waistband of his shorts and underwear to grope his cock directly. This was shameful, it was disgusting, and most of all it was routine. Leon closed his eyes and concentrated on thoughts of his little brother as he stroked himself to full hardness. 

Hop in shorts. Hop looking up at Leon as if his big brother was the only important thing in his world. Hop wearing just his hoodie and nothing else, lifting the bottom of the hoodie with both hands to show off his smallish but erect dick. Leon let out another groan, this time born solely out of pleasure and not self-loathing as he pumped his cock. Precum was beginning to bead at the tip, slicking his hand as he moved it up and down. At least this wouldn’t take much longer. 

Hop sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down with wide eyes and letting out lewd moans of his own as Leon knelt in front of him and took his cock into his mouth. God, he was horrible for thinking about this, Hop loved him so much that he had a picture of him in his room right next to his bed and thinking about that was enough to push him over the edge and make him cum. Leon bit his lip hard to keep the noises in as he shot cum all over his hand. He could taste blood on his tongue after he swiped it over over his lip and felt the warmth on his hand. Too lazy to get to his feet just yet, Leon wiped his hand on his pants and promised himself he’d clean up later.

He wanted to get one last shower in before he left. Rose probably wouldn’t mind if he came back to his championly duties sooner than he planned to.

* * *

Now that he’d been relieved of his championly duties by Victor, Leon was staying at home for awhile. In the time that’d passed, he hadn’t stopped feeling strangely about his younger brother, but he felt more confident in his ability to keep it repressed now.

At least, he’d thought that until he sat in the living room at two in the morning and Hop walked in wearing Leon's blue hoodie and no pants. Leon’s breath caught in a wheeze as he remembered with visceral guilt he’d gotten off to a fantasy exactly like this before, but then Hop plopped on the chair across from Leon and his legs spread apart just enough to show he was wearing a pair of grey boxers.

“You...you still wear that old thing?” Leon asked in what he hoped was a casual tone as he turned his attention back to the television. A comedy starring a pair of identical twins who’d been separated at birth but somehow had both caught the same Raichu was playing, and it was doing as good a job of keeping Leon’s attention as any map or guidepost he’d seen in his entire life. 

“Yeah, I kept it. It’s comfy. I don't even need pants with it on,” he said with a laugh. Leon laughed back, because what other response was there? His dick unfortunately tried to answer that rhetorical question for him, twitching to life and filling with blood. Leon snatched a throw blanket off of the couch and threw it over himself as he jumped to his feet.

”So, how've you bee—” Hop started to ask, but Leon spoke over him in a panic. 

“I’m glad it fits you good, bye!” Hop’s eyes widened and he started to stand too, opening his mouth and reaching his hand out. Leon turned around and sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the guilt for hurting his little brother’s feelings. If Hop knew that Leon was hard because of him, it would crush him. He closed the door to his room behind himself and stumbled over to the bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor on his way over to it. 

Hop was too  _ cute _ . Leon dropped his face fell into his pillow and muffled his frustrated yell into it, knowing what he was about to do and already hating himself for it. He turned over to be faceup and sat up

“You’re ruining my life, you know,” he said to his erection. It did not go down or deflate even the slightest bit to show regret. With another huff, he pulled his pants down and grabbed himself through his briefs. He didn’t bother to close his eyes, Hop’s figure was practically seared into his vision. 

His other hand went up to cover his mouth, to seal off the few grunts he made as his hand slid up and down his cock. 

Like usual, it didn’t take long for him to cum while getting off on thoughts of his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think about the collaboration sweater too much. Don't think about it. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope it was an enjoyable experience!


End file.
